


Na skrzydłach potępienia

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Na skrzydłach potępienia

  
  
    Uczucia przeznaczone są dla Głupców. Dla małych, bezbronnych istot o niepewnym spojrzeniu mętnych oczu, szukających jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, czegoś, na czym będą mogli się skupić, ignorując resztę rzeczywistości. Nie chcą być sami, boją się odrzucenia, przeraża ich perspektywa braku kogoś, z kim będą mogli porozmawiać, odegrać rolę dobrych przyjaciół.  
    Na dobrą sprawę żadnego z nich nie obchodzi to, czy ludzie są wobec nich szczerzy, czy też nie. Póki trwają przy jego boku, dając złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i przynależności, póki wspierają ich fałszywymi słowami, gotowi są oddać to, co najcenniejsze w ich życiu.  
    Samych siebie.  
    Swoją osobowość, swój charakter, swoją moralność i wszystko to, czego nauczyli się w życiu. Dla tych nędznych istot mogą to formułować, zmieniać, poszerzać, albo zwężać, dodawać coś nowego, lub wręcz odwrotnie – ujmować, powoli zatracać to, kim naprawdę są.  
    A raczej kim byli.

  
     _Kim dla ciebie jestem? Co oznaczają twoje słowa, czym jest twój dotyk i oddech na mojej nagiej skórze?_

  
    Zamykam oczy, zaciskam zęby na czarnej chuście, którą wcisnąłeś mi do ust. Nie chciałeś słuchać moich krzyków, czy może lubiłeś wydobywające się z mojego gardła dźwięki, tłumione przez szorstki materiał? Szczypiąc moje sutki, wpatrywałeś się z zadowoleniem, jak moja klatka piersiowa unosi się spazmatycznie, gdy walczyłem o każdy oddech. Pasek, którym związałeś moje nadgarstki, przywiązując je do metalowej poręczy łóżka, wbijał się niemiłosiernie w moją skórę, zostawiając po sobie czerwony ślad malin. Podobne mu zdobiły moją szyję, ramiona i boki.

  
_„Malinki” polegają na ssaniu skóry, a nie jej gryzieniu, ty skończony idioto._

  
    Moja twarz jest mokra od potu i łez. Czuję, jak moje włosy lepią się do karku i czoła, jak ciepłe krople spływają po twarzy. Próbuję je ograniczyć, nie produkować ich więcej, ale jest mi ciężko. Czuję ból, niecierpliwe pożądanie i chorą rozkosz, mieszające się ze sobą w namiętnym tańcu.   
    Powoli wyginam kręgosłup, kiedy czuję nacisk twojego członka na mój odbyt. Wsuwasz się we mnie leniwie, niemal delikatnie, pieszczotliwym gestem przesuwając palcami po moich udach, łaskocząc je delikatnie.

  
_I tak mnie naderwałeś, ty sukinsynie. Za późno na rekompensatę._

  
    Moja biodra rwie silny ból, nogi drżą od twoich nieokiełznanych fantazji, które spełniasz na własne życzenie, nie pytając mnie o zdanie. Nie uznajesz sprzeciwów, nie przyjmujesz odmowy. Bierzesz co chcesz i jak chcesz.  
    Lubisz brać mnie. Intensywnie. Długo.  
    Co znaczy twój ciężki oddech, który przyspiesza im bardziej zagłębiasz się w moje zbrukane ciało? Co znaczą te szepty, wypowiadane niemal bezgłośnie do mojego ucha? Do kogo należy to imię, które tak zachłannie powtarzasz?

  
_Kim dla ciebie jestem, mój fałszywy aniele?_

  
    Na skrzydłach potępienia wznosisz mnie ku Niebiosom, pozwalasz skosztować smaku owocu niegodziwców, które zsyła śmierć na każdego, kto pochłonie go w całości.  
    Ono nie jest dla mnie.  
    Ja nie jestem głupcem.  
    Czuję, jak twoje biodra obijają się o moje ciało, coraz szybciej i szybciej, twoja dłoń gładzi mój policzek, oddech muska twarz. Wyginam się, prężę ku tobie, mową tego pustego naczynia błagając o więcej.   
    Krzyczę, ale nie słyszę własnego krzyku. Duszę się w tym ciasnym, zaciemnionym pokoju, w twoich ramionach umieram, by urodzić się na nowo i rodzę się, by umrzeć. Nieuchronna monotonia, niechciane przeznaczenie, czy może zwykły kaprys tego, który ma nade mną władzę?

  
_Masz nade mną władzę._   
_Nienawidzę cię za to._

  
    Otwieram raptownie oczy, kiedy po moim członku rozchodzi się potworny ból. Wyrywam się, patrzę na ciebie błagalnie, zaciskam na tobie ścianki odbytu. Jęczysz, przymykasz oczy, ale litościwie przesuwasz swoją dłoń z mojego policzka, przesuwasz nią po torsie, by następnie chwycić za niewielkie pasy otaczające moją męskość. Szarpiesz je mocno, odpinając. Krzyczę. Z bólu. Z przyjemności. Z oczekiwania.   
    Gdy wszystkie paski lądują na podłodze, a twoje smukłe palce zaczynają pieścić mojego członka, mam wrażenie, że oszaleję. Wywracam oczy, rozkosz jest nie do opisania, tak silna, tak intensywna, tak boleśnie przyjemna. Wiem, że szybko dojdę, w końcu męczyłeś mnie już ponad godzinę, nie pozwalając dojść, drocząc się ze mną, znęcając się z uśmiechem na przystojnej twarzy. 

  
_Jak anioł bez skrzydeł, potępiony i odrzucony przez swych braci, próbujesz zainfekować mnie twoim Uczuciem. Jak skrytobójca zakradasz się bezszelestnie do mego serca, by zasiać w nim ziarno śmierci._   
_Czy jestem głupcem, pozwalając ci na to?_

  
    Sperma zdobi moje podbrzusze, tryska obficie z mojego członka, w akompaniamencie moich krzyków i jęków, skomponowanych specjalnie dla tej sceny. Jako najlepszy aktor, główny bohater, schodzisz ze sceny jak ostatni, pozostawiając we mnie swoje wspomnienie.   
    Uwalniasz mnie, wyjmujesz z ust chustę, by móc mnie pocałować, zatopić kły w moich wargach i posmakować słodkiego nektaru płynącego we mnie życia. Opadasz na łóżko, tuż obok mnie, uspokajasz oddech, przecierając dłonią czoło. Po twojej twarzy błąka się uśmiech zadowolenia i satysfakcji. Wzdychasz cicho, obracasz się do mnie, nachylasz nade mną i składasz na moich spękanych ustach kolejny pocałunek. A potem, podpierając jedną dłonią głowę, a drugą zaś gładząc moje umęczone ciało, długo się we mnie wpatrujesz.  
    Patrzysz, jak na twoich oczach staję się Głupcem.  
  
  
  



End file.
